Oh Daughter Mine
by CJtheCregg
Summary: Luke defends Rory. The first of many prequels to my fic ‘The Beginning of Everything’. Warning: Dean Bashing. Minor mentioning of: RJ. Creation of: LL Major involvement of a LukeRory, fatherdaughter relationship.
1. Save Me

Title: Oh Daughter Mine  
  
Author: Jacey925  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for violence)  
  
Disclaimer: Character ain't mine. The plot line is.  
  
Summary: Luke defends Rory. One of the many prequels to my fic 'The Beginning of Everything'. Warning: Dean Bashing. Minor mentioning of: R/J. Creation of: L/L Major involvement of a Luke/Rory, father/daughter relationship.  
  
A/N: This is the first prequel in a series of prequels that lead up to the event's of 'The Beginning of Everything'. This one takes place in the Spring Break of Rory's first year at Yale. Note: This is what enters my mind at 12.30 at night... so it might be a little weird ;)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jess pushed Dean up against a tree and drew back his fist, 'If you EVER touch my girlfriend again, I'll break your.'  
  
Here, he was cut off, by Luke, who grabbed his arms and hauled him off Dean. 'Jess!'  
  
As Jess opened his mouth to speak, Dean spoke up, 'Thanks Luke.'  
  
Luke turned and glared at him, 'Shut. Up.' He stated, and turned to Jess, 'Jess?' he questioned.  
  
Jess sighed, 'Uncle Luke, he was... he grabbed Rory.'  
  
Luke nodded, 'I saw what happened. Is Rory OK?'  
  
Jess shook his head, 'She's all in shock, and she ahs a cut above her eyebrow..'  
  
Luke's eyes darkened with anger. 'Go check on her.' He ordered Jess, leaving no room for arguing.  
  
Jess left, and headed over to the park bench where a group had gathered around Rory and Lorelai.  
  
Their attention however, was swayed from Rory, towards Luke. Lorelai and Rory, both slowly stood and moved closer.  
  
Luke grabbed Deans arm. 'If you ever, go near that girl again, I'll make you regret the day you first set your eyes on her. Do you understand me?' Luke growled.  
  
Dean scowled, and spat. 'Go to hell old man.'  
  
Luke growled, and punched him straight in the nos4e. 'NEVER. TOUCH. MY . DAUGHTER. AGAIN!' he yelled and let go of Dead, who dropped to the ground.  
  
Dean stumbled to his feet, and yelled after Luke, 'Wait till my father hears about this. He'll sure your ass off.'  
  
Miss Patty stepped forward and mockingly patted Dean on the shoulder, 'Dear, whatever are you talking about? I didn't see anything happen here..'  
  
Taylor came closer also, 'Neither did I.' he said, glaring at Dean. He turned to Kirk, 'Kirk?'  
  
Kirk shook his head, 'I saw nothing. I don't think anybody did..'  
  
A chorus of No's echoed throughout the small town.  
  
As Dean made to walk away, Babette stepped forward and called out, 'Dean honey, it'd be best if you made arrangements to go back to college, say, now?'  
While this was going on, Lorelai and Rory stood, mouths still hanging open, staring openly at Luke, in shock.  
  
Lorelai made a strangled noise, that Luke interpreted to be the beginning of a sentence. He sighed, 'Look Lore, I'm sorry. I got angry.. I shouldn't have...' he sighed again.  
  
Rory snapped out of her stupor and stepped forward. She reached out and pulled Luke into a fierce hug. She smiled, 'You've been more of a father to me, than my real dad has. Thanks... Dad.' She said, smiling slightly. She squeezed his hand, and then wordlessly, kissed Lorelai on the cheek and left, heading towards the Diner with Jess.  
  
Lorelai meanwhile was standing stock still in the middle of the grass.  
  
Suddenly, without warning, she hurtled at Luke, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.  
  
At first, Luke was to shocked to do anything. But slowly he realized that, she, Lorelai Gilmore was kissing him.  
  
He began to kiss her back, with all the power he had, and they only stopped when they were gasping for breath.  
  
Lorelai rested her forehead against his, and smiled at him. She looked like she had a lot to say, and opened her mouth several times to start different sentences.  
  
Finally, she looked him directly in the eye, and said softly, 'I love you Luke Danes. Forever and a day.'  
  
He smiled gently, 'I love you too Lorelai Gilmore.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was the first prequel to 'The Beginning of Everything'. The next few will take place in the years to follow, covering the births of Lee Lee, and Hanna. There will then be a sequel to 'The Beginning of Everything', with more about Georgina and Rory, and also some romance for Rory... 


	2. Author's Note

I understand that some people are confused by this story, and how it's related to my other fic, 'The Beginning of Everything.'  
  
This will become clearer, further into the story.  
  
I'm writing another part to 'Oh Daughter Mine' right now, and after that, there'll be a few more, before it hits the point, where 'The Beginning of Everything' is.  
  
I'd already planned to write about the births of Lee Lee and Hanna (Luke and Lorelai's kids in The Beginning of Everything) and I thought that I should explain how Luke and Lorelai got together and how Rory came to call Luke, 'Dad'.  
  
So, 'Oh Daughter Mine', is that story.  
  
The next one 'Forever and a Day will tell about Lee Lee's birth and the next one (un named as yet) will be Hanna's birth.  
  
Also, Jess.. I've been asked where Jess is in The Beginning of Everything. I have a plan for this, so you'll figure it out soon! :D  
  
Bear with me, and enjoy the rest of this series!  
  
Thanks for the reviews!  
  
~Jacey 


End file.
